


Yokai Festival

by RuiRui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiRui/pseuds/RuiRui
Summary: Akashi seems to be the only one who can see a blue haired yokai at a festival.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Yokai Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This was my part for AkaKuro White Day 2016. It was based off my own gift, which was a lovely drawing by James. The drawing can be seen [ here ](https://appendorange.tumblr.com/post/139250921154/happy-valentines-my-akashi-kun-39-i-hope-you). I hope you enjoy.

A four hour train ride from Kyoto to Nagano.

A bus ride from the station to a stop near his grandmother’s home.

A twenty minute walk and he was already there.

“Grandmother, I’m home for the summer.” Akashi called out as he opened the door to the house, hoping his grandmother would hear. Ever since he was a child, he would spend the summer in the country with his maternal grandmother. It was the one thing his father hadn’t changed since his mother passed away. It was his home away from home; his little escape from the stressful life of endless rules and expectations. It also gave him a chance to look at all the photos of his mother that were no longer on display at his house.

“Welcome home Seijurou, how was the school year? Did you make any new friends?” His grandmother asked. Every summer she would ask the same questions, and it never failed to make Akashi feel just a bit more like a normal boy his age. His father was never one to ask about how he felt or if he had any friends.

“It was a good year. My team won the Winter Cup, all of my grades were good, and although I don’t have many friends, I met some good people.” He replied. It saddened him a bit that being an Akashi meant he was always busy and couldn’t have friends like all his other classmates, but it was something he had slowly gotten used to. He was fine conversing with fellow classmates, but he still longed to have close friends he could talk to and rely on. If his father ever heard that though, he’d go on for hours about how there are no real friends in life.

“Well I’m sure you’ll have more opportunities to make friends soon. This town is small, but we have a festival tomorrow night. Everyone is invited. It’s always so lively, that even the yokai can’t help but join in the festivities. You might even get to meet a few.” she smiled.

“You guys sure do have some interesting sayings here, grandmother. If you don’t mind, it’s been a long day of travelling, so I think I’ll just head to my room and sleep.” Akashi excused himself, making sure to hug his grandmother goodnight before he carried all his things to his room.When he woke up, it was already five in the afternoon.

“Grandmother?” He called out to the seemingly empty house. Walking around and finding a note on the fridge, his suspicions were confirmed.

“You seemed really tired, so I went to the festival to help out. I’ll meet you there. Make sure to bring a coat and a scarf, it gets chilly at night during this season.”

Taking the note with him, Akashi decided he should go help out his grandmother. He quickly put on some clothes, remembering to bring a jacket and a scarf. By the time he arrived, there were many people helping set up booths. One person in particular caught his interest. Akashi couldn’t see his face since there was a mask covering it, but he could see the blue hair sticking out from underneath. What was really interesting was how the person seemed to be putting up lanterns for the festival, yet nobody really looked his way. Intrigued by the man’s lack of presence, Akashi decided to go over and investigate.

“Excuse me, do you need any help putting up the lanterns, sir?”

“Me?” Asked the man, turning his head side to side as if looking for anyone else nearby who Akashi might be speaking to instead.

“Yes you, who else would I be talking to?”

“Seijurou, who are you talking to?” Came the familiar voice of his grandmother. He looked back, and sure enough his grandmother was standing behind him.

“This man putting up the lanterns. He looks like he could use some help.” Akashi replied, confused as to why his grandmother wouldn’t acknowledge the man’s presence.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright dear? There’s nobody there. Maybe you should go home and get more rest. You must still be tired from your long trip.” Replied his grandmother, looking all around but seeing nobody other than her grandson. Akashi looked behind him and the man was still there, so he knew something strange was going on.

“Don’t worry about it grandmother, I’m fine, it was just a joke.” Akashi lied, knowing it was no use trying to convince his grandmother that a man was standing behind him when she couldn’t even see the man.

“Alright then dear, if you say so.” She said, giving the area another glance before leaving her grandson.

“You can see me?” Asked the man.

“Yes, I can see you. What are you? How come my grandmother couldn’t see you?”

“How about…instead of telling you, I just show you instead? It’ll be fun and you won’t end up looking like a crazy person talking to himself.” At that comment, Akashi looked around, and sure enough he was getting some peculiar stares from people.

“Alright, but what exactly will you show me?” Akashi asked, looking back to the man who was already starting to take off his mask. Akashi caught a glimpse of the man’s lips and for the first time that night wondered what his face looked like. The man’s skin was pale, but it looked like it glowed from the light of the lanterns. With the mask off, Akashi could see the man’s pale blue eyes and smiling face. He seemed like a regular high school student, yet his beauty went unnoticed by everyone in the festival, so Akashi knew there was something off about him.Before he could think any more of the matter, the man placed the mask on Akashi’s face and wrapped his kimono around his shoulders.

“You’re going to need that in order to come with me to the spirit world. You ready?” The man asked.

“What about you? Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“No, I’m fine, you don’t need to worry” replied the man. Akashi still didn’t feel comfortable, so he wrapped his scarf around the man’s neck, hoping it would be enough to keep him warm in the meantime. The man only smiled in response and started walking them deeper into the festival. The more they walked, the more Akashi realized there were people who didn’t really resemble people. Some had tails, others ears, and there were even some with claws and fur everywhere.

“Don’t worry, nobody will hurt you. Humans aren’t normally allowed here, though every once in awhile, some end up wandering in here by mistake. As long as you have that mask and kimono on, nothing bad will happen.” The man reassured, wrapping his arm around Akashi in a comforting way.

“Thanks, but I still haven’t caught your name.” Replied Akashi, trying not to let the sight overwhelm him.

“I’m Kuroko, a shadow yokai. Nice to meet you…”

“Akashi”

“Nice to meet you Akashi. Does this answer all of your questions?”

“Not exactly. Some have been answered, but now more are coming up. Is this why nobody else could see you?”

“Yes, normally humans can’t see yokai. Only the young children can, but they grow up, become adults, and lose the ability to see us. I was a bit surprised that you could see me.” Kuroko explained. They walked around more for what seemed like an eternity.

A tanuki was selling masks and doing simple tricks for anyone to see.

In a booth up ahead, a kitsune was in charge of a food stand.

A two tailed cat was in charge of a stand where fishes could be caught.

The whole time, not a word was spoken between the two, but Akashi could feel Kuroko’s eyes on him while he looked all around in astonishment. Akashi turned towards Kuroko and sure enough, the man was smiling happily at him, which made Akashi blush. Luckily it went unnoticed thanks to the mask. Before he knew it, he was right in front of his grandmother’s house.

“I hope you don’t mind I walked you to your house. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t too late when you got back home.” Kuroko explained, noticing the confused look on Akashi’s face. Knowing this was where his night of magic would end, Akashi took off the kimono and mask and gave them back to Kuroko, who started to take off the red scarf around his neck.

“It’s okay, you can keep that.” Akashi reassured, “It’s a thank you present for this night.” Kuroko smiled at him and nodded his head.

“Thank you for being such good company.” Kuroko replied, beginning to turn away.

“Wait. Will I see you again?” Akashi asked, unsure of where that question came from. They had barely met, but he felt so close to Kuroko, and he didn’t want to lose it so fast.

“I have a feeling we will.” Kuroko replied before vanishing right in front of Akashi’s eyes.

The following winter, Akashi met a blue haired, blue eyed boy at the Winter Cup who looked exactly like the youkai from that summer night. His skin was pale and he acted much like a shadow since nobody could see him. It was the first time he had lost, but he felt like he gained so much more. Looking at the boy cheering with his team in victory didn’t make him feel as sad as he thought it would.

“I’ve found you.” He said to himself as he looked on. The boy looked his way and waved back at him with a smile. Deciding this was his chance to introduce himself, he walked over to the opposing team.

“Thanks for the match, it was fun. I’m Akashi, it’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand towards the boy in greeting.

“I’m Kuroko” the boy replied, taking Akashi’s hand in his own and shaking it.


End file.
